The present invention relates to an ANATOMIC ACETABULAR POSITIONING DEVICE FOR hip arthroplasty, or a positioning device for acetabular procedures. More particularly, this invention relates to a positioning device for acetabular procedures, which helps a surgeon to perform acetabular procedures.
A need for a positioning device for acetabular procedures has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.